


Won’t you touch me

by stydia_fanfics



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Martinski, Smut, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydia_fanfics/pseuds/stydia_fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia wants sex in Stiles jeep, Stiles is nervous but it’s Lydia so…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won’t you touch me

**Author's Note:**

> THIS TOOK ME FOUR DAYS TO WRITE! I hope it’s good. Doin’ Dirt by Maroon 5 helped me along.

The first person she called was Stiles. Finding herself stood in the middle of the woods in only a short night gown, her coat and a pair of thin shoes usually meant something supernatural and Stiles had insisted that he be the one she called first. She was just grateful she’d left her phone in her jacket pocket. 

It was raining and by the time Stiles’ headlights came into view She was soaked and shivering. “Aw jeez Lydia are you okay?” She shook her head as he hurried to her side and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to guide her back to the Jeep. “You feel like ice.”

Stiles opened the door for her and guided her into the back seat where the blankets and his lacrosse sweatshirt were. He climbed in after her and pulled the blanket up over her shoulder. “How long were you out there?” He asked as he tried to get her bundled up but she just wouldn’t stop shivering. 

"I-I’m not sure." She took her shoes off and pulled her legs up to wrap her arms around them. "Stiles I’m freezing. Can you put the heater on or something?" 

He rubbed her arms through the blanket. “Heaters broken but uh…I have an idea. Saw it on a movie once, yes I realise that means it might not be true but the character was really smart so I figured it might work.” His cheeks flushed red as he though about it but Lydia’s patience was wearing thin.

"Stiles! Just do it already, I can’t feel my toes." Lydia complained and snuggled up in the blanket. Her grip on the blanket loosened when Stiles started pulling off his clothes. Her eyes widened as she was suddenly introduced to the plains of Stiles’ chest and stomach. "I uh…" Her eyes were pulled down as they focused on his fingers unbuttoning his pants. Her mind was offering over dirty thought after dirty thought and she wasn’t going to deny that she’d thought them all before. It took a moment because of her staring but she suddenly realised what he was doing. "Oh…Body heat. Right. That’s smart."

He smiled nervously at her and joined her under the blanket. Stiles moved closer, wrapping his arms around when when he remembered she was still wearing her soaked jacket and nightgown. “I just need to…” He started. Lydia nodded in confirmation and he pushed the jacket off of her shoulders. He leaned closer to push the jacket all the way off and she got the sudden urge to press her lips along his neck and jaw line.

The jacket was off and Lydia was heating up very quickly just thinking about what she could do to him. Her nightgown was sticking to her and was sucking the heat out of her body but she knew Stiles wouldn’t ask her to take it off because she watched his eyes widen a little as he realised she wasn’t wearing a bra underneath. “I’m still cold.” Lydia murmured wanting to see how red she could make him. “Should I take this off?”

Stiles did a very good job of looking her in the eye after she gripped the bottom of her nightgown. “I-I was going to suggest it but you’re not…You’d be…” He cleared his throat, his cheeks flushing red. 

"You wouldn’t mind though would you? I’ll only make you cold too if I don’t." She tugged the nightgown up, out from under Stiles’ hands which were on her waist. She felt his fingers twitch and his grip tighten just a little. Lydia could see him struggling to find words. While he’d lost his virgin status some weeks ago to a girl Lydia can’t even remember the name of, she still understood his nervousness. Stiles has had a crush on her since the third grade. If she was in his position and the guy she’d liked was undressing and being suggestive, she’d be nervous too.

Lydia climbed onto his lap slowly as she pulled off the nightgown and dropped it off outside of the blanket. Stiles kept his eyes on hers but his laboured breathing told her he wanted to look. Things were tense as she settled herself down against him and waited for a reaction. Seconds passed and Lydia started to fear that maybe she’d made a mistake coming on to him like she had. She soon found her fears were unwarranted.

He moved so quickly she had no time to prepare for his lips on hers. A hand cradled the back of her head, keeping her lips to his though she was quite sure the last thing in the world she wanted to do was pull away. The hand that had been at her waist moved round and spread across her back holding her closer. Lydia had to force herself not to grin and ruin the kiss.

There are almost no clothes to tear off so frantic hands were spent memorizing curves and slipping up to tug at dark hair. The noises Stiles made when she pulled his hair were her new favourite thing in the world. As his exploration of her body grew more daring, Lydia rolled her hips to make sure he knew exactly where this was going. 

Much to her surprise Stiles lifted her, pulled the blanket away from the two of them and pressed her down on the seat. His mouth left hers and trailed down her neck. She watched him for a moment but her eyes ended up fluttering closed as he pressed a kiss between her breasts. Stiles trailed his hands down, hooking his fingers under the waistband of her panties and pulling them down.

He sat up to pull them down her legs and drop them to the floor. The air inside the car was hot and the windows had steamed up from their body heat. Stiles looked over her and remembered the only other time he had been fortunate to see what was in front of him. Leaning down he pressed a kiss to stomach and he felt the muscles clench in anticipation. Stiles closed his eyes to catch his breath and make a decision. He was too nervous to try foreplay at that moment and he wondered if Lydia would mine but then he was being dragged back up.

Lydia had kissed him only once before that night and it had been for his benefit only. It hadn’t been passionate or meaningful. It had been so innocent all it had done was make his heart flutter like crazy. They way she kissed him now was just down right dirty. Stiles didn’t think that it was possible for someone to be able to kiss like that. 

Her legs were wrapped around his hips, holding him firmly against her. Lydia arched into his touch as he caressed her, her own hands moving down his back until they slipped beneath the waistband of his boxers and cupped his ass. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Lydia ran her tongue over her top lip and smirked. His eyes went to her mouth hoping for another glimpse of her tongue. Distracted he didn’t notice her pull down his boxers until her hand was between them, holding him at the base of his length. He moaned and let his head hang for a moment. 

"I should…condom…" Stiles tried to get up being a safe as ever but Lydia tightened her grip just enough that it knocked the wind out of him and he couldn’t move. "No need." She murmured, pulling him back down. "I’m on the pill." Lydia kissed him and he relaxed into her. She shifted just a little to line up with him. There was a moment where they pulled away from the kiss to look at each other and Lydia asked silently if she was good to keep going. His response was a biting kiss which had her dragging the nails of her free hand across his scalp.

He moved her hand, pushing into her out of his own volition. His hands trembled as he paused and Lydia reached out her own to take his. It started slow as he took his time to convince himself that it was real. Stiles peppered her neck and throat with kisses leaving a mark or two in his wake so that he might look at her in a day or two and know that he had really lived the moment.

Her lips were swollen and she was quite sure her head was drying in a messy of waves but in that moment she didn't care what she ended up looking like. Who would have thought she’d end up having sex in the back of Stiles’ jeep? Hell who thought she’d have sex with Stiles and like it? “Fuck.” Really like it.

He’d reached down between them and pressed a finger to her clit. Her hips had twitched out of rhythm due to the sensation and Stiles had to grip her hips to keep things on course. Her head was pressed back against the seat while her nails dug into the back of the drivers seat. His mouth was everywhere leaving hot wet trails along the curves and lines of her body. God it had been a while since someone worshipped her body like that. Jackson, with all his selfishness, was accustomed to letting her have one round about her every couple of months, Aiden had been all about himself but Lydia wasn't very fussed given that initially he was just a distraction. Anyone in between the two had been forgettable. 

It was all too clear that Lydia was never going to be able to look at Stiles as innocent any more. Not now. Even after he had run around school proclaiming the loss of his virginity to whatshername Lydia had still seem just a clumsy innocent boy who was cute with an occasionally spell of hotness. Well now he’d solidified himself as hot in her as eyes, in fact if she didn't start dragging him off in between classes then it would be a crime. 

Stiles picked up the pace feeling the hot curl of release rising. What a night, their breath panted and came out in gasps and moans, skin covered in a sheen of sweat. Lydia’s back was sticking to the seat and hair was plastered to Stiles’ forehead as they worked towards the edge.

Her back arched, her hand grabbed the back of his neck and dug her nails in making him wince but they were the. She clung to him tightly, her voice caught in her throat as she was pushed over the edge into white hot pleasure. Maybe it was the look on her face that did it but he barely lasted long enough to get her through. 

Both breathless and gasping for hair he pulled out and settled on his side next to her. Lydia groaned a little at the absence but shuffled so that he had room. Her hand reached down and grabbed the discarded blanket to pull it back over them as the air started to cool. 

Silence enveloped them and and Lydia almost dozed off to the feeling of light kissed being pressed along her shoulder. “Well…” Stiles started, breaking the silence and bring Lydia back to reality. “That has to happen again.” She couldn't help herself. She laughed. Not in a no way is it happening kind of way but in a what a way to respond to us having sex way.

"Yeah." She chuckled. "Maybe next time we should try a bed though."


End file.
